The present invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus having a sheet tray integrally formed with a feed tray and a discharge tray, on which sheet tray the discharge sheets are aligned. More specifically, the present invention relates to a discharged sheet stopper for restricting the front end of the discharged sheet.
Conventionally, the recirculation type sheet conveying apparatus having a sheet tray integrally formed with a feed tray and a discharge tray, on which sheet tray the discharge sheets are moved from discharge position to a feed port to refeed the sheets, has been provided. In this recirculation type sheet conveying apparatus, it is necessary to align the discharge sheets so that the discharge sheets can be surely refed. As a method for aligning the discharged sheet, there has been proposed a method for matching the rear end of the discharge sheets by hitting down the rear end of the discharged sheet to pull it to the rear end side.
However, in the rear end alignment of the discharge sheets as described above, there is a disadvantage that the discharge portion of the apparatus becomes larger due to the aligning mechanism, which enlarges the whole apparatus in the lateral direction and damages the rear end of the sheet.